


Give

by quillvine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Hotch being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: You give your all to Aaron and Jack, it's time they do the same.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hotch





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from the lovely Tali over on tumblr.

You sigh as you rummage around your purse, how did you lose your keys again?

“Hey, Aaron have you seen my keys?” You ask.

You glance at Aaron who meets your eyes but then quickly looks away. You’re not really sure what has been up with him recently. He’s been in a strange mood ever since your anniversary dinner last week. But he’s been fidgety since the days leading up to your guys' anniversary too.

Honestly even Jack has been acting weird. You guys don’t normally bring Jack along for anniversary celebrations but you guys had decided that it would be nice to have some family time after many back to back cases. 

He had been so excited to go even though he usually moans and groans about how uncomfortable it is to wear nice clothes. But then all a sudden in the middle of dinner his mood had soured. By the time you guys got to dessert he had mellowed out, but he too had been in a weird funk ever since.

“Hrm, no, uhh have you checked your purse?” He questions.

“Yeah, it’s not there.” You tell him.

“Maybe in your jacket pocket?”

You walk over to coat hooks where your jacket hangs

In your pocket you don’t find your keys, instead, your fingers find something cold and round. Your fingers over smooth metal but they meet an obstacle that digs into your finger as you pull the object out of your pocket.

A ring.

Oh. _Oh._ It’s an engagement ring

“Who put this in my pocket?” You ask.

“What do you mean? Jack did you put-” Aaron pauses when he sees what’s in your hand.

“Oh, thank goodness I thought it was gone for good.”

Immediately he looks relieved, it’s like all the tension he’s been holding for the past weeks has just melted away. He scrambles to his feet and rushes towards you, grabbing the ring from your hand and planting a kiss on your lips.

Suddenly you realize that this must be why he has been so shifty ever since your anniversary dinner. He was going to propose but he lost the ring. It’s probably why Jack’s mood had changed all of a sudden you realized. He was excited to help Aaron propose but then found out the ring was missing.

Between finding the ring and your sudden revelations you barely have any time to register what is happening. All of a sudden Aaron’s lips are on yours and then the next thing you know he’s on one knee with your hand.

“Aaron, yes,” You tell him breathlessly.

He chuckles as you pull him up into a long deep kiss.

The gentle way Aaron’s hand is cradling your face is a harsh juxtaposition to the way he’s kissing you. But the brash movements of his lips and his tender hold tell you the same thing; he was scared you’d say no.

“I haven’t even asked you yet.” He tells you leaning closer to rub your nose with his.

“The answer is always yes.” You say.

He steals your breath away with another kiss. This time it’s soft and slow and makes your head spin. You’re so caught up the way his tongue brushes against you almost forget about the burning question in the back of your mind.

“Why didn't you tell me?” You ask breaking the kiss, “You could have proposed anyways, I would have been fine without the ring. Hell, I would have helped you look for it.”

“It was supposed to be perfect,” Aaron says, “I messed it up, you don't deserve a screw up like me.”

The sadness in his eyes tells you the truth. His insecurities really did get the better of him.

You pull away slightly, “It’s okay,” you tell him patting his chest gently, “as long as I have you everything will be okay.”

A loud crash makes you look upstairs. It’s Jack who has been peeking at the two, he must have bumped into the hallway table trying to get a better view. You’re glad you guys didn’t get too frisky just now.

“Daddy you said you wouldn’t ask her without me!” Jack exclaims as he runs down the stairs.

“Well, technically I haven’t asked her yet, come on buddy, let's ask her together.”

Aaron and Jack get down on one knee in front of you, Aaron holding the ring in his hand. They look at you expectantly with their matching brown eyes and wide grins.

“[Y/N], I think I always knew you were the one. I knew long before Jack started calling you mom, long before you told me you loved me, long before our first kiss.” Aaron says, “I think a part of me knew you were the one the very first day you walked into my office. Even if my conscious mind didn’t know, my subconscious mind definitely did.”

When you guys first met he was still grieving, Haley’s death still fresh in his mind. But you, the bright-eyed FBI recruit, the newest member of the team, was determined to help your new boss heal. So many people counted on him, sometimes he just needed someone to depend on.

Although you were never actively trying to get into his pants you were glad things turned out the way they did. Having a relationship with Aaron was easy, things just fell into place. Bringing a coffee and pastry to him in the mornings when he needed a little pick me up turned into a daily tradition, which turned into brunch dates on days off. Little trips to the park with Jack turned into weekend getaways to the beach.

Over time the three of you had formed a little family and then before you knew it Aaron was picking you up for dates and you were staying the night for some not so PG activities.

Aaron continues, “You were kind, you were gentle. You told me it was okay to take my time, it was okay to still be hurting because I would always have people to support me because you would always be there to support me. I love you.”

Jack nods in agreement, “Mom, I love it when you read me to sleep. I love it when we make cookies together. I love you.”

“You have given yourself to us fully without any complaints, so here we are giving ourselves to you,” Aaron tells you.

“[Y/N],” “Mom,”

“Will you marry us?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my stuff come check out my tumblr [@quillvine](https://quillvine.tumblr.com/). Also, be sure to check out my other Hotch fics!


End file.
